<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valentine's day and the day after by chaperone_wwh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345059">Valentine's day and the day after</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaperone_wwh/pseuds/chaperone_wwh'>chaperone_wwh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hurts (UK Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:55:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaperone_wwh/pseuds/chaperone_wwh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So take a look around<br/>It's so magnificent<br/>This love of ours<br/>It's something brilliant<br/>So close your eyes again<br/>And hope the fireworks never end</p><p>-Hurts 《Magnificent》</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Anderson/Theo Hutchcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valentine's day and the day after</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>這天席歐難得的沒有早早從床上起來，他只是醒了，躺在亞當懷裡發了一會兒呆。巡迴結束了好幾天，他們在情人節之前回到了曼徹斯特，並出乎大家意料地沒有把所有時間花在床上。（大家指的是他的團員們，保羅，尤其是。）做愛不是只能在床上。這是亞當的回覆，附贈一個邪惡的表情。</p><p>不，他們當然沒有把所有時間拿來做愛，否則誰去給那個快遞開的門？</p><p>他們把性愛留在了情人節當天，早晨從一發甜蜜的口交開始，亞當難得的沒有因為席歐把他吵醒而發脾氣。早餐理所當然地被推遲成早午餐，席歐穿著褲子溜下床為兩人弄點可以裹腹的東西，他的樂手跟著他晃進廚房，親了親他光裸的背之後從冰箱裡摸走一瓶啤酒。穿上褲子，亞當，別他媽再著涼了。席歐朝他的男朋友喊道。</p><p>兩人在沙發上裹著毯子，腿在毯子底下纏在一起。電視上播著無聊的愛情喜劇，窗外的陽光讓席歐想要打瞌睡，因為錯過了早上那杯咖啡。他們沒有看完那部電影，因為席歐在畫面裡男主角準備親吻女主角時爬到了亞當腿上，剛才說服亞當穿上的褲子又被丟到一旁。<br/>「我看不出來這有什麼意義，還不是馬上就被脫掉了？」亞當咬著席歐的嘴唇問。<br/>「因為你是那個因為喝醉脫光感冒的傻瓜。」席歐一邊笑著閃躲對方讓他發癢的鬍子。</p><p>亞當從席歐的抱抱和毯子裡爬出來，在桌上摸索他的手機。席歐抱怨著讓他放過他可憐的粉絲們，卻又被對方手機上合成的圖片給逗笑了。<br/>「你真是個天才，安德森。」<br/>「我知道，赫奇克拉夫特。」<br/>「我今天說過我愛你了嗎？」<br/>「說過很多遍了。」<br/>「噢、」<br/>「我愛你亞當。」<br/>「我也愛你，斑比。」</p><p>席歐從床上坐了起來，亞當的手臂纏著他的腰，腦袋靠在他的大腿上。他知道亞當醒了，只是改不掉賴床的習慣。席歐計畫著今天能出去走走，買上一杯咖啡以及為空蕩蕩的冰箱補點食物。</p><p>但是亞當抱著他的手開始有點不安分。「亞當。」席歐不太認真地警告。「只是想說早安。」兩個人認識太久以至於席歐完全聽得出來對方語調裡裝出來的無辜。</p><p>好吧，咖啡和採購都能等等。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>